The Real Daniel Jackson
by Mickey3
Summary: Daniel stood silently leaning on the door to Jack's office. He still couldn't believe his best friend was stuck in a block of ice in Antarctica. Companion piece to 'The Real Jack O'Neill'.


**The Real Daniel Jackson  
Mickey**

STORY STATUS: Completed 11/7/06

SEASON: 7

SPOILERS: Lost City, tiny one for Abyss

CATEGORIES: Missing Scene/Episode Tag, Friendship

ARCHIVE PERMISSIONS: Ask first. I'll probably say yes.

WORD COUNT: 957

AUTHORS NOTE: While you don't have to read "The Real Jack O'Neill" to understand this one, there are a few parts that might not make much sense if you haven't read it. This starts the night before the team leaves for, what they believe is, the Lost City of Atlantis. I'm assuming the trip and the battle in Antarctica took several days. Weir gives Daniel the letter about a day or two after the team returns.

Many thanks, as always, to my beta Cokie! Thanks also got to Cokie for the lines for some of the letters. Without her suggestions, which I loved, I'd still be sitting here scratching my head and wondering what to put for them!

* * *

Jack hesitated as he got to Hammond's... Weir's office. Somehow, that just didn't sound right. Sure, he liked Weir well enough, she wasn't half bad for a civilian, but no one would ever be able to fill Hammond's shoes.

After a minute, he knocked.

"Enter."

"Evening Doctor Weir," Jack said as he entered the office.

"Good evening Colonel. What can I do for you?"

"I need you to give this to Daniel when he gets back." He handed her an envelope as he spoke.

"Why don't you give it to him yourself when you _all_ get back." Weir refused to look at the Colonel's out-stretched hand.

"Not gonna happen."

"The Asgard..." Weir began.

"Are incommunicado." Jack interrupted. "I knew this was, most likely, a one-way ticket when I stuck my head in that damn thing. So, please, just give this to Daniel when they get back."

Weir gave him a sad smile then nodded as she finally accepted the letter.

"Thanks." Jack said as he turned to leave.

He had just put his hand on the doorknob when Weir's voice stopped him.

"Colonel O'Neill."

Jack turned towards her.

"Thank you."

Jack gave her a crooked smile then turned and left.

* * *

1 week later 

Daniel stood silently leaning on the door to Jack's office. He still couldn't believe his best friend was stuck in a block of ice in Antarctica. Why the hell did you do that again you stubborn son of bitch. He sighed as he stood up straight. God, I miss you, Jack. He stuffed his hands into his pocket then started towards his lab. I promise, I won't rest until we find a way to bring you home alive and still ...you.

He was almost at his office when he heard Doctor Weir's voice.

"Daniel."

He turned towards the SGC's new commander. He refused to think of her as General Hammond's replacement."

"Colonel O'Neill asked me to give this to you before he left. I meant to give it to you sooner, but..."

Daniel accepted the envelope with a nod. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." That said, she turned and left.

Daniel entered his lab and sat his desk. He hesitated for just a moment then opened it and pulled the out the letter.

A small smile crossed his face as he started to read.

THE REAL DANIEL JACKSON

Aggravating – No Daniel. They're just _rocks_!

Boisterous – Every time you see a temple or get your hands on some ancient script to translate, you remind me of how Charlie used to get the week leading up to Christmas Day.

Courageous – Any fool can fire a gun in a dangerous situation; it takes true bravery to enter that same situation with nothing but words and your wits.

Determined – You're like a damn dog with a bone sometimes.

Eloquent – You have as much of a gift with words as you do with Archeology.

Friendly – As in how many times have I told you NOT to make friends with the spear waving natives?

Gusto – How you tackle a new discovery.

Hyper – You tend to bounce around like a five year-old with a sugar rush when you get excited. Which seems to be pretty much a constant for you.

Ingenious – Sometimes you're too smart for your own good.

Jack Daniels – How many of these did we share after a mission that went to hell in a hand basket? I remember the look on your face the first time I pulled out that bottle. Talk about priceless!

Klutzy – Just how times HAVE you fallen down a hill, or a flight of stairs???

Lifeline – You were there for me when I needed you most at time when no one else could have been.

Missed – What you were when you decided to go all glowy on us.

Nosy – Just can't keep your nose out of it, can you?

Obstinate – The way you get when I say, "No Daniel, we don't have time to look at _rocks_ or squiggly lines today."

Passionate – You throw yourself whole-heartedly into everything you do.

Questions – Questions, questions. Need I say more???

Restraint – Admit it, you could use a little (a lot, actually) of this at times.

Strength – People think of the physical when they hear this word, but I'm talking about something less common. You have a strength of character few people possess. I hope you never loose it.

Trouble – with a capital "T".

Unique – You are certainly one of a kind.

Vocal - Back atcha!

Worldly – Is there anywhere you _haven't_ been?

X – Look who's talking!

Yeahsureyabetcha! – Ain't no one else like ya!

Zone – How you get on 32 cups of coffee in one day!

In short, one of the finest damn men _I_ have ever had the honor of calling my friend. I know you won't give up looking for a way to help me, none of you will, but don't forget to get out once in a while. And, on the off chance either you or Carter don't manage to pull a miracle out of your butt, don't forget to _live_ Daniel. There's more to life than books and ancient artifacts. Go out and meet someone and make lots of babies. The world would be a hell of a lot better of a place with more people like you in it. Tell Carter I said for her to get out sometimes too.

Jack

Daniel's smile grew. He folded the letter and carefully placed in his top draw then locked it. Maybe, someday, he'd do just that, but right now, he was going to find a way to bring Jack home. There was no other option. No matter how long it took, they'd find a way.

_THE END_

For those of you wondering why I chose some of these words here are the definitions I based my decisions on.

**Gusto:** b : enthusiastic and vigorous enjoyment or appreciation c : vitality marked by an abundance of vigor and enthusiasm

**Passionate:** capable of, affected by, or expressing intense feeling


End file.
